


I Hate You but I Love You more.

by Darkangel3198



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Memories, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Fluff, Love/Hate, Smut, sex in a closet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkangel3198/pseuds/Darkangel3198
Summary: She hates Jon Snow. Period!





	I Hate You but I Love You more.

**Author's Note:**

> This is me watching too much Grey's Anatomy.

She hates Jon Snow. _Period_!  
  
It wasn't like she hated him from the beginning. He was her best friend since they were in kinder garden. He used to playfully pull her ponytail and ran away with a laugh before she could come up with a punch. And then come to her offering her ice cream and allow her to skate on his precious skateboard. She used to hang out with him all the time as if he was her conjoined twin. Her sister in law even commented that one day Daenerys Targaryen will become Daenerys Snow much to the blushing of Dany. Call her crazy, but she dreamed of her adult life as a child and all of her dreams were filled with Jon Snow.  
  
She started to hate him only when they reached that particular age of twelve. He drifted away from her and started hanging out Theon Greyjoy, who was her biggest bully. Theon and other bunch of his asshole friends made her junior high a living hell by bullying her mercilessly and Jon for his part kept silent and never defended her in all those years because he wanted to be on the cool squad.  
  
She for her part started to hang out with Arianne and her cousins and started their own girl squad once they reached high school. She was in the cheerleading, and Jon was in the hockey team, so their paths met a lot over the years. She hated him when he seduced her friends in Cheerleading squad.  
  
She hated Jon when he punched her then-boyfriend Daario, who tried to force himself on her. Jon had no right to do that. Daario was her boyfriend, after all, it's not wrong of him to expect sex from her even if she wasn't interested. Okay, it's wrong, totally wrong, but it wasn't Jon's place to intervene what's going on between a couple. That's what sixteen-year-old Dany told herself to find one more excuse to hate Jon Snow. Next day, Daario broke up with her and spread nasty rumors about her and Jon. As expected, none of the boys were dared to ask Dany out for the remainder of her high school days because all of them were afraid of Jon and more importantly his friends in the hockey team. Jon wasn't a big guy, but he was the captain of the hockey team and the team was filled with some brutes with the likes of Grenn, Sandor, and Tormund, who were loyal to one stupid infuriating Jon Snow.  
  
Jon took her best friend Arianne to prom and she went with Jon's cousin Robb Stark, who spent his entire evening moping over his break up with Jeyne Westerling. It's a silly reason, but Jon was the reason why no boys in school asked her out for the prom. Instead of enjoying the night, Dany acted more like a shrink to Robb and she hated Jon Snow for it.  
  
She graduated and went to college. It was her best days. She got admitted to the University of King's Landing. She made new friends and dated a couple of guys but nothing lasted more than six months and she was glad for it. But most importantly there was no Jon Snow. He went all the way to the North, but that doesn't mean she stopped hating him. Every day she thought about him and every time she hated him for it. She made a few fake accounts and dropped some nasty comments on his social media pages which forced him to close all of them together and she felt happy for it.  
  
Same with the med school. New friends and it was there she met Willas Tyrell. Willas was a dream man for every girl on the campus, but it was Dany who captured his heart. He proposed to her during their final years. Willas was handsome, polite, clever, from a rich family and most importantly a perfect gentleman. What more a girl can ask for? She closed her eyes to answer him 'yes' but guess what? It was Jon Snow who came to her mind with his stupidly handsome face and stupid beautiful smile. She politely refused Willas' proposal and cried herself to sleep that night. She even met a shrink to figure out what was wrong with her but her shrink just explained that Jon was a part of her life, whether she likes him or not. The only way to eradicate him from her mind to stop thinking about him. Easier said than done.  
  
She pulled herself up. After much struggle, she completed her M.D. in flying colors and got matched in the Alysanne memorial hospital. The same hospital built by her ancestors now run by her brother Rhaegar Targaryen. It was the happiest moment in Dany's life but quickly it became her worst nightmare when she saw Jon Snow reporting for the same program. She hated how handsome she looked with his usual long, curly hair, a short beard, and that stupid sheepish smile. She hated how most of the female population in the hospital swoon at the sight of him in the scrubs, which made his ass to pop out more than usual.  
  
She hated Jon when she heard that he was mentored by none other than her great-uncle Aemon Targaryen himself at the University of Castle Black.  
  
Four months were passed by, the schedule was killing her. She decided and went to get a drink. It was there she met with the sight that brought the fire out of her. Jon was sitting on a stool and alongside him was some bimbo, running her hands up and down along his arms, feeling up his strong muscles. It shouldn't bother her but it did. She tried to control her anger seeing him happy with some bimbo but her anger won out. She walked towards them, "Save your self. He got Syphilis," she said to the girl and walked away. She heard Jon finding some excuses but Dany walked out of the bar with a victorious smile on her face to the parking lot where her car was parked.  
  
"You!" she heard someone shout from behind when she unlocked the door. Not someone, it was Jon. She turned around and saw him marching towards her with an angry look. "It was you!"  
  
"What?" she barked out.  
  
"It was you who dropped all those nasty comments on my social media pages."  
  
' _Busted_.' In her anger, she said one of the exact same words she commented all those years ago. "I don't know what you are talking about," she lied in return.  
  
"I know it was you!" Jon seethed in anger. "Don't even try to deny that?"  
  
She remained in silence as he continued. "We used to be friends. Why did you do that to me?"  
  
_How dare he use the words friends after all the things he did to her._ "I don't know!" she shrieked in anger. "or it's because I hate you!"  
  
"Why?" he questioned with a hurtful expression but only received silence from her. He sighed, turned around and walked away from her but Dany wasn't about let him ignore her. She took a soda can from the nearby bin and threw it on his head. "You fucking bitch!" he shouted and marched towards her. He backed her against her car and looked like he was about to hit her but she knew he wasn't a type of guy who raises his hands against a woman.  
  
His face was close to her. His breath was ticking her skin. And then she did what she always wanted to do. What she hated how much she wanted to do it. She fisted her right hand and punched him square on his chest over his leather jacket. He looked as if it didn't even concern him. "That's for making me fall in love with you when we were little," she screamed and saw Jon was watching her without even moving back a step. _Another punch_. "That's for leaving me alone to hang out with Theon Greyjoy." _Another punch_. "That's for not defending me from your bullying friends." _One more punch_. "That's for sleeping with my friends." _And another one_. "That's for taking Arianne to the prom." _And the last one._ "That's for ruining my life altogether."

She was seething in anger and spared the glance at Jon. He was breathing heavily and looking at her intensely with those dark grey eyes of his. Without any warning, he cupped her face and pressed his lips into hers. It wasn't one of those close-mouthed kisses. It was a full-on, open-mouthed, sexual kiss. It was hot, fiery, passionate and demanding, and she loved it. She hated the fact that she loved it.  
  
She ran her fingers down his spine, pulling him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. She moaned when he pressed his tongue to the seam of her lips and, delved inside her mouth, and shuddered when their damp heats collided. They went wild, like teenagers on their first kiss, their mouths slanting, him growling low and deep, her moaning helplessly. He turned his head and took her mouth, suckled her, and she feasted on him, her hands automatically going to his chest.  
  
"That's for ruining my night," he whispered removing his lips from hers before walking away from her, leaving her standing in shock. He started his motorcycle and Dany saw riding away from the bar.  
  
The next few weeks went blur. She totally didn't think about the kiss and how good it felt on her lips or how the sensation remained on her. She avoided him at all cost and he avoided her in return. Their paths crossed a few times but neither was willing to acknowledge each other. Three months had passed, and she was asked out for drinks by one her colleagues, Edmure Tully. They went to the same bar where Jon kissed her, and conversation flowed casually. The crowd became thin and it was only then she noticed Jon was also there, drinking his cheap beer and watching her darkly. She met his eyes, and they were shone with hunger. Something primal, calling to something deep and intrinsic inside of her. Dany didn't know why but the sheer intensity of his look did something in her. She gulped nervously.  
  
"You alright?" Edmure questioned her. It was only then she tore his gaze away from Jon and turned to see Edmure was watching her with concern.  
  
"Yeah. I'm alright," she replied, loathing that her voice shook.  
  
"You look pale."  
  
Dany shook her head. "can we leave, now?" she asked to get away from Jon.  
  
Edmure looked disappointed but nodded none the less. He escorted her to the parking lot, and they saw Jon was already there, leaning casually against his motorcycle. "Jon?" Edmure asked noticing.  
  
"Edmure," he greeted in return but Jon's eyes were glued to Daenerys. And it unnerved her.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Edmure questioned.  
  
"My ride is out of gas. Would you give me a lift?"  
  
Edmure looked at Dany and she nodded. "Ummm! Sure!" he said, bid her farewell and drove away with Jon. She knew that Jon was lying and decided to wait for him in her car. She knew very well that Jon would never leave his motorcycle behind for a night. It was the same junk he was riding since he was sixteen.  
  
As expected, a cab came into her view twenty minutes later and Jon climbed out of it. He went to his motorcycle and started it. He rode away before Dany could confront him.  
  
The next day she found him in the supply closet, writing down the inventory list and decided to confront him. She went in and closed the door behind. It was early, and only a few people were working. "Why did you lie yesterday?" she asked raising her eyebrow.  
  
He looked at her and smirked. The bastard actually smirked but she was not having it. She plucked the I-pad that he was using and held it away from him. His face was gone dark and "give me the pad!"  
  
"Why did you lie?"  
  
"How did you know I was lying?"  
  
"I was there when you came to take back your motorcycle."  
  
"So you were stalking me?'  
  
"First answer my question," she told firmly.  
  
He came to stand before, towering her a few inches and locked eyes with her. "I don't like you seeing with him."  
  
She could hardly think, couldn’t even move to save herself for the next few seconds. "Why?" she breathed out hoping to hear more.  
  
He cupped her jaw and whispered darkly. "Because you are mine, woman!" he growled at her face. The next moment her lips were on his, sucking the breath out of him. And he didn't hold back. He took her breath away, exploring every part of her mouth his tongue could reach, then letting her do the same.  
  
Her hands started to move across his back and pulled him towards her. His hands found her butt and squeezed it gently, earning a moan from her as pressed his erection. The feel of him hard and needful behind her drove her insane with want. Her body readied itself immediately. She rubbed her thighs together as wetness settled against her panties. He lifted her from the floor and carried her towards the wall. Dany for her part circled her legs around his hips and rubbed her center against his hard erection. She couldn't hold back the whimper that spilled from her open lips.  
  
Her hands rubbed against his back and bunched his shirt. He removed his mouth from her, and Dany utilized her it and removed his scrub shirt from his body and he did hers in return. Her mouth went dry at seeing his body. Jon was always athletic and it did him good. He didn't give her a moment to appreciate his body as their mouths were back at it again, suckling, licking and biting. She swallowed his groan as their kisses grew more urgent, more desperate. He dropped his head to her chest and licked and nibbled and kissed all along the lacy edge of her bra. As he flicked at her covered nipple with his rigid tongue, lowered her bra just enough to make her breasts to pop out.  
  
Dany's moan was loud and needy when he cupped her breasts and alternated sucking on one nipple, then the other. Her hands flew to his head. She held him to her as she arched her back to offer him better access. His mouth was driving her insane.  
  
Out of nowhere, she pushed her hand into his trousers and gripped his length more firmly. Jon gaped at the contact and moaned when she started stroking his hard length.  
  
"Gods, Dany..." he moaned removing his wet tongue from her breasts. “What happened to you?"  
  
"Just like you said," she said suckling his fleshy part of the neck. "I'm yours." She removed his hand and lowered his pant and boxers together to his knee. His cock pop out. Big, beautiful and in full attention for her. Jon growled and lowered her pants along with panties just like she did. Her cunt was already and needy. Dany held back a breath when he inserted his finger into her. "Someone is soaked," he breathed out.  
  
Dany glared at him, "Shut up and fuck me, idiot."  
  
"I don't have a condom."  
  
Dany rolled her eyes, "I'm on the pill and I'm clean."  
  
He didn't even wait a single moment. He lifted her off from the floor and pushed her against the wall. She parted her legs and snaked them around his hips. He centered his cock over her opening and met her eyes. And then he slowly pushed himself into her. When he filled her completely, she stilled and reveling the sensation that she always desired. He kissed her again, softly this time and started moving in and out of her, flexing his hips over and over, driving his rigid length into her slick tightness. Her muscles sucked at him as she shifted positions.  
  
“So tight. Gods, so wet."  
  
“Jon...!" she whimpered. That was the only word came out of her mouth. She clutched at his shoulders and flexed her hips, driving him deeper into her. She clamped her teeth down on her bottom lip to stop the sounds that were coming from her and groaned as his repeated thrusts rocked into her.  
  
"Fuck,” he murmured when he bent down to watch the place where his cock was going in and out of her. He claimed her mouth until their need to breathe made it too hard to continue. The room filled with the sounds of their pelvis slapping together at each other.  
Dany shrieked in pleasure when he rolled his pelvic bone into her clit with each thrust. She pressed a few open-mouthed kisses all over his face.  
  
A pleading whimper erupted from her throat. “Harder, Jon. I'm close." And he obliged. He was pounding into her, and she had a hard time to control her wild moans. He groaned when her short fingernails pinched as they sank into his skin.  
  
She reached down with her right hand and swiped through the wetness he was bringing out of her. She separated her fingers into a V and slid them around him as he plunged in and out of her. Her fingers moved, then circled over her clit. She bit the fleshy part of his neck to restrict her sounds when her peak hit her hard.  
  
"Jon!!!!!" she screamed not caring if the anyone heard what was going inside. Her orgasm roared through her. Her inner walls milked at him relentlessly.  
  
"Ohhh Fuckkk" he roared and thrust into her once, twice, a third time. His release erupted into her still-clenching depths. His warm seed filling her up and sliding down her thighs when he removed himself from her. It took a few moments for them to catch their breaths.  
  
"You bit me!" he flinched when his hands traced the bite mark she had given him.  
  
She chuckled, "I marked you."  
  
"You are mine from now on," she whispered picking her scrub.  
  
He smirked and flipped her around. He then knelt down behind and bit her ass cheek hard. Dany closed her eyes savoring the pain and pleasure. "This ass is now mine!" he whispered into her and then kissing all the way up to her lips. Having consumed by him didn't stop Dany from hating him.  
  
She hated him when he pushed her front to face her brother's fury after Rhaegar caught them having sex in an on-call room a few months later.  
  
She hated him when he ran into a burning building stupidly to save her and injuring himself in the process.  
  
She hated him when he bought a stupid pool table that occupied half of their living room.  
  
She hated him when his dog, their dog, Ghost jumps into their bed full of dirt.

She hated him when Arianne went on about how good Jon's tongue was, at their wedding. She wanted the rip the throat of that bitch but silently satisfied.

She hated him when he chose the color black for their twin's nursery.  
  
She hated him when both Lyanna and Rhaella ran to their papa for defense after doing some mischiefs.  
  
And most of all she hated him when he died at the age of 73 leaving her alone for the rest of her life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Comments are most welcome.:)


End file.
